Ophelia Jameson
Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson Age: 254 rejuved to 25 M: 18+11=29- Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson is a highly skilled officer, though she should not be put in command of anything over division level strength. I: 15+7=22- Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson has a decent understanding of the more subtle aspects of life, though she has a preference to rely on brute strength over subtlety. A: 13+3=16- Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson is a decent administrator, though by no means as gifted as her parents. L: 18+17=35- Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson has a very good understanding of the Warp as a result of her drive to become Avernus' first Omnimancer, which requires understanding the Warp from several very different perspectives. P: 14+25=39- Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson has a very strong will and an ironclad belief in the Emperor and humanity as a whole. D: 15-3=12- Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson is able to keep her powers contained enough not to terrify all of those who interact with her, though only just. C: 15+24=39- Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson's training has focused on controlling her power rather than her body, so her combat skills are not exceptional for an Avernite Battle Psyker. Psychic Power: 38+11=49 (860*108=92,880)- Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson is powerful even for an Alpha-level psyker, being over twice the power of the next most powerful psyker on Avernus. Control: 24+17=41 Elite Primaris Ophelia Jameson is able to reliably control her powers in a combat setting, even when she uses them to their full potential. (103/9+4.5=15.5) Alpha-Level Psyker (37 Power, -19 Control, -8D, *108 Power Multiplier) – Ophelia is an Alpha-level psyker and very powerful even for her classification. This makes her one of the most powerful human psykers to have even a hint of stability in history. Master Primaris Psyker (+4M, +1I, +2A, +4L, +3D, +5C, +6P, +4 Power ,+9 Control)- Ophelia Jameson is a Master Primaris Psyker and as such is one of the most skilled Psykers of the Imperial Trust as well as the strongest. Raised by Legends (+1 to all stats, +5P, +3C, +6 Control)- Ophelia Jameson was raised from a young age by two of the greatest psykers of the Imperial Trust, with the third great psyker as a grandfather figure and Saint Lin as a great uncle. This has taught her much and allowed her to get a decent level of control over her massive power. Master Pyromancer (-1 Control, +2 Power, +20 to all Pyromancy rolls, can use even more powerful Pyromancy)- Ophelia Jameson has developed her skills with Pyromancy to master level, the first of her skills to reach that level. Expert Omnimancer (+4M, +3I, +9L, +9P, +1D, +5C, +5 Power, +15 Control, +30 to all psychic rolls, counts as Expert in 6 basic disciplines)-''Ophelia Jameson is an expert Omnimancer, one of those few psykers able to use all of the disciplines with great skill skill. This is an incredible feat of control and understanding, though her sheer power helps.'' Skilled Psychic Artisan (+3L, -1 Power, +2 Control, can create Wards and Psychic items, +10 to rolls to create Wards and Psychic items)- Ophelia Jameson is a skilled artisan, able to craft moderate difficulty wards and psychic artefacts. Her massive power allows her to make creations on a far greater scale than most Psychic Artisans, though her lack of skill and control still limits their quality. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Master Primaris Odysseus have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Veteran (+2M, +1I, +1P, +4C, +2 Control, less likely to die)- Elite Primaris Ophelia has been tested in many of the bloodiest wars in the history of the Imperial Trust, which has taught her much of how to wage war, and how to survive thew process. Tamed Power (+3 Control)- After a century of life Ophelia finally managed to tame the immense power that she can wield, allowing her to safely use it to its limits. Survivor of the Gilded Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Third Daemonic Incursion Primaris Ophelia has had her faith and combat skills tested. Ophelia Jameson first attracted attention at the age of four when she came into her powers, releasing a psychic wave felt across Avernus. She was quickly located by Ridcully and her parents waived all custody of her, out of sheer terror of what they felt in her awakening. After a brief discussion it was decided that she would be adopted by Tamia Jameson and hopefully taught to control her powers. Soon enough Gerald Xavier become her father figure. For her early life Ophelia was kept very isolated due to her unreliable control over her power, with only those capable of surviving if she lost control being allowed to interact with her. This led to Ophelia mostly interacting with some of the legends of Avernus, who formed her adopted family. When she reached the level of training where most psykers start specializing in certain disciplines Ophelia decided to become an Omnimancer, able to use all of the main disciplines with ease. While she had the power to make that possible this took an insane level of learning, as she needed to develop seven different forms of understanding of the Warp equally. Due to a combination of a massive amount of work and her native intelligence, as well as the sheer genius of her mother and main teacher she was able so succeed. This makes Ophelia Jameson one of the most flexible psykers on Avernus, able to easily use a wide range of powers, often simultaneously. However her sheer power and the narrow level of control she has over it prevents her using the more subtle powers of all of the disciplines, a fact that will only change as her control of her power increases. Ophelia Jameson is a shy, withdrawn woman, generally only interacting with those she needs to and her closest friends and family. Given the near constant halo of power that surrounds her and her trouble stopping her hair and body from levitating this may be a good thing, as few can easily talk to a psyker as blatant as her. When among those she trusts Ophelia reveals herself as an inquisitive young woman willing to question everything, and everyone irrespective of how much she respects them. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Avernite Characters